


Ashes, ashes (we all fall...someday)

by GoldenAzula (orphan_account)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Royalty, Sibling Incest, Smutty, T'challa is a kitty, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoldenAzula
Summary: "I don't want you to love me...not like this.""It's too late for that."T'challa/Shuri.[Incest warning- don't like? Don't read.]





	Ashes, ashes (we all fall...someday)

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my bae Riri; who is just as struck by their chemistry in the comics, and now the movie- the way T'challa looked at her when she put the panther necklace around his neck, after he wakes up....it was fire. <3
> 
> Part 1 of 3.

Every since he was a young boy, T'challa had always been one for affection.

Not in the public eye of course, at least not always.

A kind smile here and there, a warm laugh towards a peasant child who happened to stumble by him to be sure.

Rarely did he ever show his vulnerable love for touch outside of the castle walls.

But when he did desire physical contact, and there were no eyes prying from beyond their home, the young king was not to be turned away.

Long and warm hugs for his mother, a soft squeeze on the shoulder for his General in peaceful times, and when their father had been in the land of the living, T'challa was rarely away from him.

Due to the constant day to day training to be the future monarch one day, both father and son had truly been the closest of them all. Soft chuckles, clasping of hands and fingers intertwined, affectionate and sometimes even melancholy looks every time they were in the same room.

T'challa truly loved his father.

Even after his death, that love never waned.

Still, once their connection was severed in the spirit world, the newly crowned king turned his attentions elsewhere.

Mainly to his younger sister, Shuri.

At first when it starts, Shuri sees his increasing need for her presence to just be a form of grief.

Her mother, the third wife of her father and a beauty to be sure, had been an outsider before marrying into the royal family. And no matter how much T'challa accepted and loved Ramonda- she could not replace his own late mother. And there was no one else who shared the same connection to their father as Shuri did, considering the same blood ran through their veins, so she could see in a way why he needed someone who understood.

How was she to know how quickly things could change for the worse.

His needs are rather easy to discern at the beginning, after he takes their fathers mantle. He is quite busy with the affairs of their kingdom, and it doesn't surprise her. Even as Prince he had been swamped all of the time, and the few moments they had together back then had mostly consisted of her teasing him and T'challa shaking it off with amused but stern gestures. It had gotten under her skin a little bit, how unaffected he seemed to be by anything that wasn't his duty.

She had always been more free in the mind than her brother. He was so noble, charming, cunning, intelligent- almost too perfect.

Sometimes she compared his mannerisms to that of robotics, because there almost seemed to be nothing imperfect about him.

Truth be told, even from a young age she had always been a little jealous of him. Yet it never grew enough to make her dislike him, not truly, because he was too damn lovable for his own good.

So when he begins to grow more and more relaxed around her and starts to desire her touch, at first she isn't sure how to react other than to accommodate him. 

It's a rather easy pattern to keep track of, as at the end of each day he comes to her looking as if he had been through the storm and rain. No doubt considering how many decisions needed to be made by a King, how many council members pulled on him here and there- it was a large responsibility, one he had been destined for since birth.

It was no surprise that his perfect persona would crack even just a bit after such a stressful string of events, each and every day.

She can't help but want to comfort him, no matter if she feels inferior to him at times- he never fails to show her that he appreciates her love, so she gives it to him freely.

And sometimes, when he shows just how human he is in reaction to her, Shuri has to hold her breath. That tiny spark of envy turns to admiration. 

When she touches his wrist to ease him, he never fails to clasp his large hands around hers. If she rubs his shoulder; he puts his arms around her. Likewise if she brushes a kiss to his cheek; he takes her face between his hands and returns it to her forehead.

Shuri hates how easily her heart begins to race after that. He's her _brother_ \- or at least that's what she repeats faithfully to herself every time his body heat engulfs her and she finds her body reacting in ways it shouldn't. Noble as he is, T'challa always seems  oblivious to the shuddering heat that spreads throughout her body during those moments.

He loves to be touched. He needs it in moments like this where eyes aren't burning into him and pulling him forward as king.

When he's at peace like this, away from everyone, just with her- he softens. His hugs become embraces that go on for ages. His kisses are soft but lingering on her cheek, hands, forehead- anywhere innocent that seems fine for him but is absolutely _terrifying_ for her.

It's a confusing mess of emotions. Her disdain for his serious aura, her desire for his attention, the jealousy of how untouchable he seems to be, and then the vulnerability she feels when he comes to her so tired and in need of her easement. She both loves and hates him at the same time because of how muddled he manages to make her thoughts, how easily he gets under her skin without even realizing it. 

Soon she finds that she craves him. And it scares her, how much she needs him now.

She wonders if this is how he feels about her too, but shakes away the notion as quickly as it comes.

As time goes on, it takes everything she has not to reveal how addictive he's become to her. In ways he shouldn't be.

Because if he were to know how she feels now, how completely wrong her emotions have become towards him...

She's afraid to even imagine what he would think.

And what he might do.

* * *

 

 


End file.
